disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gottalovekick/the lengths they went for love chptr 7
CHAPTER 7: AN UPSET Hiya!!! Lets get some things said shall we? Well 1st I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in... forever but here is the next chapter. Also thank u to every1 for their support over my grief and loss. :)))))))And finally thank you to the...two people who answered my mad question at the end of chapter 6. One person didn't state their name but got it right and Peace (is that a name?) got it wrong so i kinda can't put them in this chapter... anyway to the chapter and beyond!!! DISCLAIMER: you know the drill... An arm caught her waist and pulled her back. Within an instant Kim knew who had grabbed her and she struggled with all her might to get free but it was no use. "I'm never going to forgive you, Jack. Get it into your head!" she struggled in the arms of the strong fourteen year old but he shouted "No!" Kim stopped in her tracks. "You will forgive me and you will stop avoiding me. You only thought about hurting me when you have a family. What about everyone else? I know I deserve all I'm getting but what did they do? You're not only hurting yourself but everyone around you. So stop, Kim. Stop it." she let go of everything and fell to the floor. "You have to make everything so hard, don't you, Jack. Everythinghas to be done to benefit you." She picked herself up, angrily. This was not the time and place for emotion. "Is ten years not enough for you? We were four. FOUR. How much longer do you want me to be your second choice? To be your landing when you fall? I have a life you know! I wasn't just made to be your armour! You were irreplaceable and unforgettable but in the WRONG ways. Everything you did for me just made life worse. Why did you come here? Want to know what part you had in my will? I could have been a NORMAL girl. Not have a panic attack everytime I see a frilly dress. But no, because I met you" "This isn't about me, ok? This is about you," "Nothing is about me anymore. This is about the Jack Anderson. You didn't know anything about me, the guys told you.Because THEY KNEW.You take advantage of girls falling over you and kiss their faces off because you think no one is looking. You're a player. Why is this not about me, you ask? Because I don't matter. Everyone has what they want. It took you an HOUR to get here. An hour to notice something. I bet the guys don't even know about this. Jack, it took me an hour to decide whether I wanted to give my LIFE for you. I thought, I knew you were worth it but I didn't know if I could do it. You stopped me doing the right thing. Forget what was in that note because I don't know if I can love you, now. I knew I couldn't trust you. Everything ALWAYS goes wrong." she'd started to walk away but then turned round "Do you know why? Because this isn't a book, or a movie or a fairytale. This is reality and reality never ends in happily ever after. But if it did it would be: the witch died and Prince Jack married Donna Tobin, had kids and they lived happily ever after. And the dead witch learnt to never trust a boy again.The End" and she stormed away, leaving Jack starstruck. "Wow, that was harsh." he said to himself and then a thought came to him and he smiled. Well what is Jack thinking? Jerry: Don't tell them Me: I wasn't going to... Anyways, next time last chappy :( i may have said that last time but hey ho... ''' '''luv u guys xD thanks for reading Category:Blog posts